This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Using the MRI imaging technique and computer aided tools to the better understanding of the way the human brain works. To acquire the abilities that allow to understand and apply the process of data analysis begining from the image acquisition session and ending with the snslysis itself.